Hints
Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Season 3 Here is a list of possible hints concerning and beyond. Future battles Suggestion responses: * VGRB responded to a comment suggesting Arthur Fonzarelli vs Steve Urkel, saying "Whoa, that's hilarious". * VGRB replied to a comment asking for One Direction vs The Beatles by saying: "We've seen it so many times, we've started to consider doing it, let's leave it﻿ there for now. but know your voice has been heard. could be funny. you know 1D would get crushed, right?" * In Question Song 3, Nathan Provost commented on the idea of Jim Henson vs Walt Disney, and said it was an "excellent idea". * Justin replied to an AMA comment on Reddit, stating the one name battle he is really pushing for is Conan the Barbarian vs Conan O'Brien. * During a Reddit AMA, Epicnail asked about the possibilty of a sequel. Justin responded with, "I think so, yes. Aside from hitler vader we haven't done any rematches but the time may be approaching". * On March 25th, VGRB tweeted "2Bach", which may indicate Tupac or Bach being put in a battle. They could potentially face each other.12 ** According to Justin Buckner, Tupac vs Bach was really close to happening in Season 3, but it never happened. ***** In an ERB News video, Bach vs Macklemore was considered a "cool and very creative" suggestion.34 *** On April 18th, Atomiclalo asked Kevin on Twitter if there's any possibilty for Daft Punk vs Blues Brothers, to which Dante responded "That's tight". * A few suggestions were shown on the latest VGRB News video, reading: ** Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu (so incredibly happy to see Calvin and Hobbes here, but Bill Watterson would never want them to have voices) *** Uncle Sam vs Mother Russia (very. broad) *** Eddie Vedder vs Kurt Cobain ft. Dave Grohl (interesting, we've seen Kurt vs Jimi a lot, but never this) *** Alexander Hamilton vs Aaron Burr (now we're talking, a little stiff for an VGRB, but love the real life rivalry now and then) *** Osama bin Laden vs Chuck Norris (hilarious. we've always thought Bin Laden is just too touchy, people get so aggro on both sides, plus Chuck Norris would just own) **** During a Periscope on April 30th, Justin said that Sigmund Freud vs Mother Teresa is "fucking hilarious". ***** In a Nathan Provost Podcast with Zack & Fel, Peter asked what duo they should be next and Zack responded Ben & Jerry with Peter saying Ben & Jerry VS Barnum & Bailey, while Zack said Ben & Jerry VS The Ringling Brothers. On May 25th, after the release of, Justin did a periscope where he mentioned the following things: ** Matthew Santoro as Shel Silverstein is funny ** He would like to see The Fine Bros in an VGRB. ** Joker for an VGRB is yes, possibly against another villain like Magneto ** Ben and Jerry would be hilarious. * When someone suggested Jimmy Neutron vs Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6), they replied saying "I'm looking at your idea, and it is good." Character hints: * Somebody asked that VGRB would do a battle with George S. Patton in it, such as George S. Patton vs Erwin Rommel. VGRB replied with: "now that is up my alley. I am reading the world's most boring book at the moment. it's a training guide for military officers that breaks down Rommel's manouvers battle by battle. Something about Rommel fascinates me. It's a little deep for an VGRB right now, but I'll definitely think about that. and Patton rules.﻿ hmm.... I'm getting an idea... they call Rommel the desert fox, he could possibly go up against.... another guy with an animal nickname...and then Patton could... hmmmm..." ** During a Reddit AMA, TheSteelerNation2 suggested to Justin Indiana Jones vs James Bond. Justin responded by saying Indiana Jones has not been thrown around a lot but James Bond would be an excellent character to use. *** In an VGRB News video, Nathan replied that he might want to use Ronald McDonald because he would love to slam on the company, but he also said that it would be very tough to use that registered trademark. *** In an episode of Mark Twain @ AOL, Mark Twain (portrayed by Bryce Wissel) meets Justin band begs him to put him in a rap battle, and suggests that his opponent could be Edwin Abbot Abbot or Henry Brook Adams. This could hint to Bryce Wissel portraying Mark Twain in a battle and possibly against either of the suggested opponents.56 **** Nathan has said he was reading up on Alexander Graham Bell, possibly hinting him vs Mark Zuckerberg. **** In an episode of the Monday Show, Nathan and Justin were trying on Wolverine claws and said that they may use them in a future rap battle. * On September 15th, Lou Ferrigno (most well known for portraying the Incredible Hulk in every live action incarnation) was on the VGRB set. Justin posted a picture on Instagram of him in a "nerdy" outfit, suggesting a Hulk/Bruce Banner appearence in Season 4.7 * According to a blog on Nathan's site, Nathan says Dr. House may be too late but after a few comments, he says: "I am mildly, if not completely obsessed with Dr. House at the moment, so anything is possible". ** He also stated this regarding choosing potential candidates for battles: "The challenge (...) is being able to make something which our audience can at least understand. (...) The best scenario, to me, is to use characters that anyone can understand why they are important, whether or not they know going into it what they are all about. Hippocrates is great example for that. He's a baller, not that ** many people, including me, know many details about his life, but that just gives us an opportunity to find it out in research, and then put it together into a rap that can educate while being entertaining. Anyway, that's the goal". This may suggest a possible appearence of Hippocrates. *** During a podcast on February 24th between Justin and Nathan, They noted that two of the planned battles were "sketchy". If this was a literal meaning, this could be a subtle hint at Mr. Bean vs Charlie Chaplin, Walt Disney vs Jim Henson, or another artist battle, however, it could also mean that they might change two of the battles. **** In the same podcast, he quickly says that Chuck E. Cheese vs Freddy Fazbear will not happen and then says that people who want it won't like these next six right away. *** On March 14th, Nathan tweeted "I'm sitting alone at a bar, two pages into a biography of Jim Henson, eyes wet already. #fridays #rapgame", possibly hinting Jim Henson in a future rap battle. **** On March 30th, Kevintweeted "It's been a wild Sunday" as well as "A wild Sunday indeed.", linking both a picture and a video of different puppets. ***** In response to the video, Kevin posted on Instagram "@issmylie what you're witnessing is pure post-Jim Henson bio reading inspiration-bliss-new obsession", further hinting towards Jim Henson appearing. *** In the eighth episode of Nathan's podcast, found here, it is mentioned that one of the battles in Season 4 will be a story-based battle. *** Kevin replied to a tweet on Twitter asking if Season 4 would be magical. He replied saying, "So magical". **** This was likely hinting at David Copperfield vs Harry Houdini, or also Walt Disney. *** On their Facebook, VGRB said that they would be working together with Sam Macaroni in a battle. Recently, Sam also posted a picture of a RoboCop suit with the caption, "Shooting this next week". *** Justin has stated that there will be someone from Detroit in the next 6 battles, most likely hinting towards the use of the aforementioned RoboCop. *** On VGRB's social media, a picture was posted of Nathan with hair and a moustache similar to Friedrich Nietzsche. This would most likely be for the East vs West finale. **** According to Justin on Periscope and Nathan on a radio show at 1:43:30 both talked about considering Freddy Fazbear VS Chuck E. Cheese. Actor hints: * In late 2014, SkyDoesMinecraft made a video saying that "some pretty epic things were coming in rap form", possibly hinting towards him being in a rap battle. * Frenzy confirmed on Twitter that he would be portraying someone in Season 3.5. The day before he posted this tweet, MCGamingFTW, MaNCHA, and Zombielicker were seen in the studio portraying the Eastern Philosophers. This heavily suggests that Frenzy would be playing one of their opponents, a Western Philosopher. The list: Nathan asked the VGRB Forum for suggestions. Later, Nathan uploaded a picture on Facebook, showing Justin looking at a paper with a bunch of ideas from the forum. The paper included suggestions and people on it. Some of them have already been revealed. Nathan Provost's December visit In early December, Nathan visited the wiki chat for several hours. There, he asked for ideas on suggestions and battles for Season 4. Here's a list of noted information: * Confucius vs Socrates was going to happen, but there wasn't that much material to work with. Instead, there may be Yoda vs Conufcius or a philosophy rap battle involving Easter Philosophy vs Western, featuring Confucius, Buddha, Sun Tzu, and possibly the Dalai Lama vs Nietzsche, Plato and Aristotle, but Nathan said the Dalai Lama didn't fit very well. ** Nathan "doesn't know Frozen", but has heard "Let it Go". ** Nathan likes the idea of Bach vs Tupac Shakur. ** There may be another Video Game Rap Battles 2, but they're looking for something else to start with. ** Possibility of a sequel to Video Game Rap Battles 6, but Nathan doesn't know how to make it into a story. ** Ryu vs Scorpion is considered "meh". ** Jacksfilms is "good". ** Slender Man is "staying away from Nathan's camp". ** Joffrey Baratheon vs Draco Malfoy is considered. *** Possibility for a sequel to Video Game Rap Battles 15. *** Disney vs Henson is "on the list". *** Amelia Earhart is considered, as well as Marie Antoinette. *** Anne Frank is "hard to fuck with". *** Winston Churchill vs Theodore Roosevelt or Franklin D. Roosevelt. *** Nathan likes the idea of Fidel Castro in a battle, particularly against Mao Zedong or Ho Chi Minh. *** Jesus is an "old promise to a lot of fans". Possibly meaning he will not appear. *** Nathan proposed King Tut vs Montezuma, and he's looking for King Tut suggestions. *** Nathan thinks Ivan the Terrible vs Alexander the Great is a good idea, but the research is boring. *** Alexander Graham Bell vs Mark Zuckerberg sounded like a good idea to Nathan. *** Johannes Gutenberg is fresh. *** Nathan suggested Cristiano Ronaldo vs Pele or Messi and Messi vs Maradona. *** Wolverine vs Freddy is a "no-brainer". *** Nathan suggested Oprah vs Wonder Woman, J.K. Rowling vs Jane Austen, and Harriet Tubman as women battles. *** Nathan said to summarize, "rocky vs mussolini, jane austen vs jk rowling. jack the ripper vs hannibal. east vs west." *** Adam (Pool) might portray Louis Armstrong. *** Stevie Wonder vs Ray Charles was going to happen with Emo Owl & AccordionChick, but Nathan didn't love it. Emo Owl & AccordionChick * battles might also not be happening in Season 4 since they're working on a movie at the moment. * Nathan didn't like the idea of using Willy Wonka. * Kevin liked O.J. Simpson vs Tiger Woods, but Nathan didn't like O.J. Simpson too much. * Nathan requested the members of chat to pick six of these battles: ** Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell. ** Fidel Castro vs Chairman Mao. ** Confucius, Buddha, and Sun Tzu vs Nietzsche, Socrates, and Aristotle. ** Frederick Douglass vs Harriet Tubman. ** Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson. ** J. K. Rowling vs Jane Austen. ** Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. ** Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. * Hitler vs Vader 4 as Anakin vs Young Hitler. * Hitler vs Vader 4 as Kaiser Wilhelm II vs Emperor Palpatine. * Amelia Earhart vs Neil Armstrong. * Hitler vs Vader 4 as Rommel vs Han Solo. * Hitler vs Vader 4 as Rommel vs Boba Fett. ** Zander Kanack would work for any abolitionist/civil rights person. ** Stofferex or Justin might portray Churchill. However, Stofferex recently ended up portraying Jack the Ripper. ** Justin might portray Franklin D. Roosevelt, but Nathan also imagined himself portraying him. ** Bruce Banner/Hulk vs Dr Jekyll/Mr Hyde is "dope", possibly with Frenzy as Banner and Justin as the Hulk. *** There will be a dictator. *** Nathan likes the idea of Tobuscus as an actor. *** Fel is a no for Nathan, as he proclaimed "Link can go eat dicks". *** Nathan acknowledged Markiplier's nice voice. *** Katniss is a "maybe". *** A Halloween battle is something they want to do but it's hard to time. *** Nathan loved the idea of JFK vs Caesar. *** The rapper Doc Brown might portray a character. * George R. R. Martin vs J.K. Rowling and Steve Irwin vs Bear Grylls are possibilities. Nathan's April visit * Freddy Fazbear can "eat a bag of dicks". * Homer the Poet is "fresh". * When NightFalcon9004 suggested Henry Ford vs Elon Musk, Nathan said, "Ford vs Musk is amazing". * He likes Lao Tzu, Confucius, and Buddha vs Socrates, Plato, and Aristotle, maybe Sun Tzu. * Jacksfilms rocks, but he's a tallish, skinny, funny white dude, and Nathan plays most of those parts. * Caesar vs Shaka Zulu. * Hippocrates would be cool. * Would be nice to start a side series with video game characters. * For Disney/Mickey vs Henson/Kermit, they don't have any puppeteer crew members, but they could possibly find one, as Kermit or Yoda sounded "cool". * Darwin is great, Ash Ketchum seems popular for some, eye roll for others. * When SierraStalker talked about the popular YouTuber, Lilly Singh, otherwise known as IISuperwomanII, Nathan responded "This woman is awesome!" * Hendrix vs Cobain has always been a good one. * When TheMindofMe asked whether Nathan preferred Spider-Man vs Tarzan or Spider-Man vs Alexander the Great, he responded with "No Spider-mons". Justin Buckner's May Visit * When Justin was asked about KISS vs The Wiggles by Jella141, he replied with "ha! KISS vs the wiggles huh". He later said he would have to do a ton of research on The Wiggles, as he hasn't taken much material from them yet. * When Awesomesix brought up "hot potatoes", Justin responded with, "I got some plato and a hot potato", possibly referring/hinting towards Plato. * When NightFalcon9004 asked whether Justin liked the suggestion Henry Ford vs Elon Musk or not, he replied with, "i like henry ford vs elon musk for sure." * When Dragonsblood23 asked if Drake and Josh were material he replied "Maybe Drake, not sure about Josh". * He gave a list of a few battle suggestions he likes, those being: ** Conan the Barbarian vs Conan O'Brien ** Mother Teresa vs Sigmund Freud ** Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine ** Bach vs Tupac Shakur Nathan's May Visit * Nathan left a long post on an VGRB question blog answering questions from the community. * Poseidon won't make it, since Zeus took the Greek Gods trophy. * Buddy Holly is great, but there are many others to choose from. Category:Season 4 Category:Hints